(Fan)g girl
by metal rider
Summary: Ever since childhood Jade has always wanted one thing, when she goes for it what will Tori's reaction be? Jori. Ending Fixed


Hey guys, so this story came out of a combination of all the vampire!Jade fanfictions and conversation SkarletHrt and I had about a picture of Liz where she has her hair up and we decided she was trying to get turned into a vampire and then this happened, I took the vampire stuff from the Hollows series by Kim Harrison_  
_

I own neither the hollows series or Victorious

(Fan)g Girl

Jade was for the most part a normal human girl she went to school at a prestigious arts school, fought with her parents, hung out with her friends, had pictures of celebrity crushes on the walls of her room, though she'd never admit to something so cute, the one difference between jade an most human teenagers is she is completely obsessed with vampires, her favourite bands all had at least one vampire member, most of her posters were of vampire Ivy Tamwood both from her modelling days and some shots from her bounty hunter site, all her favourite actors and writers were vampires and her laptop history was full of bite porn (vampires biting humans).

Jade had for the most part kept her obsession to herself, she explained the pictures of Vampire girls in her locker by saying she thought they were hot, if anyone asked about her music she said she just listened because it was good. Though she rarely had to worry because she was so intimidating that even the interlander population of HA were scared to approach her, fact that she found funny since almost all of them had the ability to do serious damage to her, hr reputation kept them sacred. However none of this got her to her ultimate goal, Jade wanted to become a vampire.

There were vampires at Hollywood Arts of course, as the lead performance school in LA it had a nice population of pretty much every species, but for the most part Jade wanted nothing to do with them, Ryder Daniels was a complete douchebag, talking to either Sinjin or Burf made Jade want to stake herself, all the others just kind of stood around, waiting for something to happen like they were training to be extras on TV and in movies, but the absolute worst would have to be Trina Vega, under normal circumstances someone like Trina would be the perfect girl for Jade to try to be friends or even more with, she was sexy, funny and most importantly she was a high born vampire with an amazing lineage, her mother was a Tamwood and even better she was Ivy Tamwood's aunt so Trina was Jade's idol's cousin and Trina's father could trace his ancestry all the way back to Dracula. However aside from a few jokes that were spectacular Trina was obnoxious and severely untalented to the point Jade wondered how light the Vega coffers were after Trina's admission.

So without a vampire she would willingly let turn her, Jade put her plan to the back of her mind, she developed some good friendships with some humans and a couple interlanders, she even found a nice human boy to date. Beck was basically a perfect boyfriend, though him being human had the unfortunate consequence of her parents thinking she was moving on from her which made them happier. Unfortunately while Beck was extremely accommodating of her vampiric fetish, he drew the line at her request of him wearing prosthetic fangs, which lead to a huge fight where she may or may not have implied he could use fake enhancements in other areas and they broke up.

Around this time Jade had been given a very special gift by the only interlander she really considered a friend, a leprechaun named Cat, the spacy redhead had forgotten her birthday, and while Jade herself didn't care, Cat had been devastated to the point where she had given Jade a wish. Jade's intent had been wishing to be a vampire, but just as she had been about to make that wish Trina Vega waked by shouting loudly about her play and Jade accidentally wished Trina would shut up for a month and her tongue swelled to the point where she couldn't close her mouth, and while Cat was really very sorry that Jade had done that she couldn't just give her another wish because her mom would kill her and then ran off.

During the time of Trina's silence, which everyone was grateful for, her sister Tori came to the school. Tori was everything Trina was sexy, funny (though with an unfortunate habit of making puns a lot) without any of the arrogance or lack of talent, plus Tori had this really cute dorky side that just melted Jade's heart. After a fairly antagonizing beginning the two eventually started dating, and Jade was never happier. Tori's being a vampire even made her parents grumpy again which made her like Tori even more. The couple went to movies, wrote songs together, did a lot of fooling around in Tori's room, they tried in Jade's room once but Tori felt uncomfortable doing that with pictures of her cousin staring at her from every angle. Jade loved when Tori got really aroused and her eyes went dark and her fangs came out.

After one especially rowdy lovemaking session Tori had bitten and injected Jade with a lot of vampire venom, this resulted in the need for Tori bind Jade to her because otherwise other vampires could make use of Tori's bite marks to mess with Jade's emotions and feelings and she did not want Sinjin making her feel things like fake desire or arousal, which they both knew he would likely try. The binding had the consequence of making Jade obey any direct order Tori gave her and Tori could even influence her emotional state and had mentally given her several orgasms at very inappropriate times, like when she was giving a performance or t dinner with either ones parents, Jade secretly liked the power Tori had over her but was glad Tori didn't exorcise it too often.

Once their one year anniversary and Tori had made no mention of even offering to turn Jade, Jade decided to seduce Tori into turning her, she wore a tank top that showed a lot of skin, she did her hair in a way that exposed her long neck, she sprayed herself with what the saleslady called catnip for vampires, and made her make up look extra enticing. She checked the mirror one last time before Tori came in her room.

"Oh my there's a vampire in my bedroom"Jade said flirtatiously

"Hey Jade, you look really good" Tori said getting the first wisps of the fragrance Jade had sprayed herself with

"I hope you don't just grab little old me, and do whatever you want to my long exposed neck" Jade whispered huskily walking towards her girlfriend

"Stand perfectly still" Tori ordered causing Jade to freeze up into a statue as Tori fangs out rushed to Jade's side and sunk her fangs into Jade's neck as she ripped Jade's shirt off and began lapping up Jade's blood while furiously groping her, when all of a sudden she stopped and backed away

"What's wrong?" Jade asked as Tori retracted her fangs and sat on the bed

"Are you trying to make me turn you Jade? A few more seconds and I wouldn't have been able to stop" Tori said hanging her head in her hands

"I wouldn't have minded" Jade said standing exactly where Tori had told her to stay

"What? You have no idea what is involved in this, you could die" Tori said getting angry

"Please turn me Tori, I want to be with you forever" Jade pleaded

"I need to think, I'll come back later" Tori said walking out of the room as Jade started to cry

"Wait Tori, I'm sill frozen here"


End file.
